


Sakura

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [15]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was spring - the time of new beginnings and ends.<br/>(Inspired by an old popular Chinese poem - see notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15. A quarter way in! I honestly didn't think I'd make it so far so yay to me and keep it up. I think I've completely given up on the word count.
> 
> The poem:  
> 春眠不觉晓 - A sleepy spring night  
> 处处闻啼鸟 - surrounded by the song of birds  
> 月来风雨声 - a storm arrives as the moon rises  
> 花落知多少 - how much do the fallen flowers know?

Birds chirped cheerfully as a tiny pink petal floated leisurely down and landed on a small outstretched palm. It's owner looked up at the tall sturdy Sakura tree with a forlorn smile. Around him, petals littered the road - wet from the rain.

He wished there were someone to experience this early spring with him. But there was no one left. They had sacrificed all and in return created an empire. Shogun Yabu would rule well and where he might fault, Councilor Inoo and Strategist Yaotome were sure to provide sound advice.

Chinen's smile grew fonder and he drew his sword. There was no more need for him in peace. In a swift motion, he plunged his sword in his belly. As his mouth was quickly filled with a coppery tang, Chinen stumbled forward and gently caressed the deep scar in the trunk of the Sakura tree.

_I'm coming...Ryosuke._


End file.
